1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to memory devices and, more particularly, to three-dimensional memory devices and methods of manufacturing and operating the same. Specifically, the invention relates to decoding techniques for addressing memory cells in three-dimensional memory devices, the present invention relates to a technology to detection of a face on an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Advancements in electronic devices have increased the need for larger memory capacity. To increase memory capacity, memory devices have become smaller and more compact. Typically, memory devices include memory cells arranged in a two-dimensional array. Because of space limitations, increasing memory capacity requires innovated circuit designs for two-dimensional memory devices. One alternative design to increase memory capacity is forming memory cells in multiple layers or planes—i.e., a three-dimensional (3D) memory device.
Designing and debugging 3D memory devices, however, can be problematic. For instance, because memory cells are placed in multiple layers or planes, the electrical interconnections between the memory cells and to the substrate require intricate design. In particular, connecting electrical lines in every layer to the ground layer or substrate layer can be difficult to implement. In addition, addressing or handling memory cells across multiple layers complicates the design process. Thus, what is needed is a three-dimensional memory device allowing for simple handling and connection of memory cells across multiple layers or planes.